memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Paul Fix
thumb|Paul Fix als Doktor Mark Piper war ein US-amerikanischer Autor und Schauspieler. Er spielte Doktor Mark Piper im zweiten -Pilotfilm . Fix hat in den rund sechs Jahrzehnten seiner Schauspielkarriere in weit über 325 Film- und Fernsehproduktionen mitgewirkt und stand dabei mit Filmstars wie Harrison Ford, Henry Fonda, Dean Martin, John Wayne, Rock Hudson, James Stewart, Boris Karloff und Glenn Ford vor der Kamera. Mit John Wayne verband ihn eine besondere Freundschaft. Er trat in vielen seiner Filme auf. In 150 Folgen der TV-Serie Westlich von Santa Fe (1958-1963) spielte er als eine der Hauptfiguren die Rolle des Marshal Micah Torrance. Zudem hatte er eine wiederkehrende Rolle als Staatsanwalt Hale in der Serie Perry Mason (1957-1963). Neben Star Trek hatte Fix Gastauftritte in Science-Fiction-Serien wie Time Tunnel (1966, u.a. mit James Darren, Whit Bissell, Lee Meriwether und Paul Carr), Die Seaview – In geheimer Mission (1966, u.a. mit Arch Whiting), Planet der Giganten (1968/1969, u.a. mit Don Marshall und Gene Dynarski) und Kampfstern Galactica (1979). Zu seinen Filmauftritten zählt u.a. ein Auftritt im mehrfach Oscar-prämierten Film Wer die Nachtigall stört (1962, u.a. mit John Megna, Frank Overton, Brock Peters, William Windom und Richard Hale). Zuletzt war er im Jahr 1981 in einer Folge der Serie Quincy (1981 u.a. mit Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, Susan French und Barbara Tarbuck) zu sehen. Fix ist neben Ian Wolfe einer von zwei Gastschauspielern, die Veteranen des Ersten Weltkrieges sind. Er starb im Alter von 82 Jahren an Nierenversagen. Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Westlich von Santa Fe (1958-1963, u.a. mit Bill Quinn, John Harmon, John Anderson, Charles Cooper, Whit Bissell, Paul Carr, Lawrence Dobkin, Steve Marlo, Rex Holman, William Schallert, John Hoyt, Parley Baer, Kay E. Kuter, Richard Evans, Michael Ansara, Paul Sorensen, Charles Seel, Perry Lopez, Michael Forest, Ken Lynch, Jimmy Fields, Brad Weston, Hal Baylor, Booth Colman, John Abbott, Valora Noland, Keith Andes, John Chandler, Robert Ellenstein , Clegg Hoyt, Arnold Moss, Lincoln Demyan, Charles Macaulay, Grace Lee Whitney, Charles Maxwell, Bill Zuckert, Rhodes Reason, Arthur Batanides, Robert Chadwick, Joseph Mell, Vic Perrin, Skip Homeier, George D. Wallace, Sherry Jackson, Stanley Adams, Jimmie Booth, Hal Needham, Jack Perkins, Chuck Hicks, Garry Walberg, William Boyett und Fred Carson) * Perry Mason (1957/1958/1961/1963, u.a. mit William Boyett, Charles Cooper, Sarah Marshall und Christopher Held) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Adventures of Superman (1953/1954, u.a. mit Anthony Caruso und Elisha Cook) * Rauchende Colts (1957/1964/1965/1967, u.a. mit Pete Kellett, Diana Muldaur, Torin Thatcher, Kim Darby, Morgan Woodward) * Abenteuer im wilden Westen (1958/1960, u.a. mit K.L. Smith) * Wagon Train (1958/1962/1964, u.a. mit Gregg Palmer, Fred Carson und Dick Miller) * Am Fuß der Blauen Berge (1961, u.a. mit George D. Wallace und Brad Weston) * Slattery's People (1964, u.a. mit Sally Kellerman) * Auf der Flucht (1964, u.a: mit Peter Mark Richman) * Die Leute von Shiloh Ranch (1964/1967/1970, u.a. mit Jay Robinson, Ron Soble, Kenneth Tobey, Booth Colman, Ian Wolfe und Bill Zuckert) * Im wilden Westen (1965/1966/1969, u.a. mit Nicolas Surovy und Gregg Palmer) * Big Valley (1965/1967/1969, u.a. mit Bill Quinn, Christopher Held, Clegg Hoyt, Brooke Bundy, Jon Lormer, Robert Ellenstein, Byron Morrow und Paul Kent) * FBI (1965/1969/1970/1973, u.a. mit Stephen Brooks, Christopher Held, Steve Ihnat, Ed Bakey, Paul Carr, Richard Evans, Clint Howard, Dallas Mitchell und Marj Dusay) * Katy (1966, u.a. mit William Windom) * Verrückter wilder Westen (1966/1967, u.a. mit Michael Dunn, Anthony Caruso, Sarah Marshall und Gregg Palmer) * High Chaparral (1967/1968, u.a. mit Henry Darrow, Alan Bergmann und Don Eitner) * Bonanza (1967/1971, u.a. mit William Bramley) * The Name of the Game (1969, u.a. mit Steve Ihnat und Budd Albright) * Here Come the Brides (1969, u.a. mit Robert Brown, Mark Lenard, Mickey Morton und David Soul) * Lieber Onkel Bill (1970, u.a. mit Brian Keith) * Der Chef (1970, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson) * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (1971, u.a. mit DeForest Kelley und Robert Sampson) * Mannix (1972, u.a. mit Rex Holman und Byron Morrow) * Notruf California (1972/1975, u.a. mit Kevin Tighe, James Ingersoll, Eric Server, Vince Howard und Meg Wyllie) * Die Straßen von San Francisco (1973/1975, u.a. mit Alan Bergmann, Patricia Smith und Stephen Manley) * Die Waltons (1974, u.a. mit Bill Erwin, Bill Quinn und Morgan Woodward) * Barnaby Jones (1974/1975, u.a. mit Lee Meriwether, Meg Wyllie, Bill Zuckert und Eric Server) * Mini-Serie Durch die Hölle nach Westen (1977, als Portagee, u.a. mit Anthony Zerbe, David Huddleston und Parley Baer) * Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt (1978, u.a. mit Vince Howard und Nick Dimitri) * Kampfstern Galactica ''(1979, ''Die Meuterei) TV-Filme * House on Greenapple Road (1970, u.a. mit Tim O'Connor, Peter Mark Richman, William Windom, Joanne Linville, Ned Romero und Rees Vaughn) * Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case (1975, u.a. mit William Windom, George Murdock, John Crawford, Claudette Nevins, Paul Kent, Stewart Moss, Gene Dynarski, Jerry Hardin, Paul Lambert und Shelby Leverington) Filme * Schwarzer Freitag (1940, u.a. mit Boris Karloff und Bela Lugosi) * Tycoon (1947, u.a. mit John Wayne und Judith Anderson), * Der Teufelshauptmann (1949, u.a. mit John Wayne und Mike Dugan) * Es wird immer wieder Tag (1954, u.a. mit John Wayne, David Brian, William Campbell, William Schallert und Robert Easton) * Fluggeschwader LB 17 greift ein (1955, u.a. mit William Schallert) * Geheime Fracht (1956, u.a. mit Clegg Hoyt) * Einst kommt die Stunde (1956, u.a. mit Karen Steele) * Noch heute sollst du hängen (1956, u.a. mit Anthony Jochim) * Man in the Vault (1956, u.a. mit William Campbell) * Des Teufels Lohn (1957, u.a. mit Orson Welles, William Schallert und Fred Carson) * Die Teufelskurve (1957, u.a. mit Morgan Jones und William Meader) * Der Wilde von Montana (1964, u.a. mit Barbara Luna) * Carrasco, der Schänder (1964, u.a. mit William Shatner) * Die vier Söhne der Katie Elder (1965, u.a. mit John Wayne, Dean Martin und James Gregory) * Der Mann vom großen Fluß (1965, u.a. mit Glenn Corbett, Rosemary Forsyth, Gregg Palmer und Hal Needham) * Nevada Smith (1966, u.a. mit Brian Keith, Stanley Adams, Walt Davis und Francine Pyne) * An Eye for an Eye (1966, u.a. mit Robert Lansing und Clint Howard) * El Dorado (1966, u.a. mit John Wayne und Adam Roarke) * Totem (1968, u.a. mit John Anderson, Parley Baer, Barbara Babcock und Peter Mark Richman) * Die Unbesiegten (1969, u.a. mit John Wayne, Lee Meriwether, Guy Raymond, Gregg Palmer und Hal Needham) * Der gnadenlose Rächer (1969, u.a. mit Robert Walker, John Anderson und Parley Baer) * Zabriskie Point (1970, u.a. mit Lee Duncan) * Abrechnung in Gun Hill (1971, u.a. mit James Gregory) * El Capitano (1971, u.a. mit Dean Martin, Brian Keith, David Huddleston und Chuck Hicks) * Rabbits (1972, u.a. mit DeForest Kelley) * Pat Garrett jagt Billy the Kid (1973, u.a. mit John Beck, John Chandler und Elisha Cook) Externe Links * * en:Paul Fix fr:Paul Fix es:Paul Fix nl:Paul Fix sv:Paul Fix Fix, Paul